Love Works in Mysterious Ways
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Neva is Scott's stepdaughter. She comes to the north pole with her grandparents who are carol's parents. Soon she meets Jack Frost. He becomes very interested in her. What part will she play in his plan? Jack/oc. Merry Christmas! Rating may change
1. 1:The Stepdaughter

Here's a Christmas surprise story for you! I watched Santa clause 3 recently and just loved jack frost's character. So I'm creating a love story with a jack/Oc pairing. I hope you like it! Merry Christmas! Yes I say merry Christmas not happy holidays and don't say otherwise. When you come to America you better get used to the religion. Pictures are on my profile! Btw I decided to make her like jack instead of with the spring season because we all know how much jack is obsessed with himself and I wanted to do something different. Lol.

Disclaimer: I only own Neva (her name means snow)

I was in the kitchen helping my grandmother clean while grandpa worked on a door. My name is Neva. My mother, Carol, is married to Santa Clause and lives in the north pole. I know it sounds stupid but it's true. I would be up there too but I still have two more years to go in college.

My blue and blonde hair was styled in a pony tail with my bangs resting on my forehead shifting to the right. My grandparents didn't know about Santa Clause because mom didn't want them to freak out.

We heard voices from the garage so we went to see who it was. Grandma opened the door and we saw Scott there with sandman.

"Scott. So nice to see you." grandma said hugging him.

"You too Silvia." he replied

"And your friend..." she continued.

"Sandy." sandman introduced and shook her hand. I giggled at his name and he glared at me.

"Hey Scott. S-sandy" I said holding in more giggles and hugging Scott. I still felt awkward calling 'Santa' my dad so I just called him Scott.

"We were so excited to get your phone call Scott. See we get so few and each one is special." she said explaining to sandman.

"Oh come on you guys, you'll catch pneumonia out here. Come on inside." grandma said leading everyone inside. I sighed as we walked in.

"Grandma it isn't that cold." I said. I was only wearing a blue t-shirt with my college logo on it and jeans.

"Well maybe not to you but I'm freezing." she said as we entered the living room.

"It's so wonderful to have you all here." she said as Scott and sandman went over to the tiny tree in the corner and I stood in front of the fireplace. Grandpa stood in the doorway.

"Festive." sandman joked. Scott shot him a glare.

"Please! Please sit down." grandma invited and sat on the couch.

"Uh no no no no. We gotta get to the airport so I suggest you get your bags and we hop in the car." Scott said stopping sandman, who released a disappointed sigh, from sitting down.

"Well I'm almost packed." she replied.

"I'm all packed." I said.

"Just throw some of my underwear in a bag. It's not like we're going to the north pole." grandpa joked. Sandman began laughing.

"But it's cold in Canada. Remember when we went to Yosemite? It was freezing and there were bears." she said while Scott waved his watch trying to get her to speed up.

"How would you know you never left the lodge?" grandpa complained.

"I didn't leave the lodge cause it was freezing." she said through her teeth.

"And there were bears?"

"Yes! And it was freezing." they started arguing while a let out a frustrated sigh along with sandman. Scott attempted to get their attention.

Sandman had enough so he just puffed them to sleep and they collapsed on the couch. Scott let out an angry sigh.

"What?" sandman asked.

"What part of our plan was not clear? We put them to sleep when they get into the car." he said.

"I just couldn't stand to hear the Yosemite story anymore." he replied.

"Ok so lets figure out how we can get them to the car. We'll just-" but he stopped when sandman put on his hat and practically ran to the empty chair and got comfortable before going to sleep.

"Oh great now I get to throw his underwear in a bag." Scott complained.

"Relax. I'll get the bags, change, and pack grandpa's clothes while you put them in the slay." I said heading to their room.

"How am I gonna do this?" I heard Scott mutter to himself.

I finished packing grandma's bag before packing grandpa's. Then I went to my room and changed into a white and blue winter coat for the trip up. I grabbed my bags along with grandma and grandpa's then went outside where Scott was waiting. We loaded the slay and got in. We dropped by his house and picked up Charlie, Lucy, Laura, and Neill. Then we headed to the north pole.

Charlie and I chatted for a bit then Lucy and me played some games to keep her occupied. We soon arrived enjoying the landing. Scott had elves take our bags to our rooms while we explored. There were a lot of signs around that were supposed to convince grandma and grandpa that we were in canada and not the north pole. Some were bad but others were there to make up for it.

I've been here a couple times before to visit. So I greeted mom with the others. Lucy and her parents ran ahead to greet her first.

"Where do they think we are?" Neill asked.

"Canada." I said as I walked up. I heard the elves greeting grandma and grandpa.

"Oh my gosh!" mom shouted. She hugged me tight when I reached her.

"Hi mom." I said to her shoulder.

"Oh I missed you. I love what you did to your hair." she complimented my blue highlights in my straight light blonde hair.

"Thanks. I wanted it to go with my eyes and new winter outfit!" I said excitedly as I spun around showing her the blue and white winter coat. I loved getting new outfits. Especially when they were my favorite colors. Blue, white, or purple.

Mom went to greet grandma and grandpa while I went to the toy shop. The minute I walked in I felt a pair of eyes on me. But I couldn't locate them. I saw Neill looking at trains and Laura was over making a doll excitedly. Curtis was trying to stopped them. I giggled at them.

I saw Lucy coming down the stairs with a man in a blue suit. His hair was styled to look like icicles or something. It looked cool. No pun intended.

Our eyes met when I looked at him. He was the source of the staring eyes. I broke contact and went to go find mom.

I found her later in the kitchen with Scott, Curtis, grandma, and grandpa.

"Secrets? There's no secrets. Why would we have secrets? We're family why would we have secrets." Scott blabbered on. I quickly joined them, smiling at mom as I walked beside her.

"Oh! Heaven's sakes you must be the in laws. And you are?" a voice interrupted Scott and asked me. It was the ice man from before.

"I'm Neva. Scott's stepdaughter." I said smiling.

"So very pleased to me you." he said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed a little. "Hi." he said smiling at grandpa and grandma while still holding my hand.

"Uh. Bud, Silvia, Neva. This is-" Scott began but was interrupted by who I now know as Jack.

"Jack Frost." he said shaking my grandpa's hand and letting go of mine to shake my grandma's. he leaned foward a bit to do this and his cheek almost touched mine. I could almost feel how cold it is. But of course he is jack frost the controller of winter season. The one who brings snow.

"No he's playing jack frost in our Canadian parade." Scott covered.

"Oh yes of course. To bring frosty cheer to the workers. I'm like the team mascot eh." he said.

"Who does your hair?" I asked.

"You like it? It's freeze-dry." he said.

"Sir!" Curtis said from behind jack, who wouldn't quit staring at me.

"Can I borrow you for a minute?" Curtis asked Scott.

"Uh. Yeah. Excuse me." he replied going over to Curtis. Curtis whispered in a panic voice to Scott. Then they turned to us.

"We have a small paperwork problem." Scott said. Jack turned to him.

"You go on ahead. I'll make sure everyone's happy as a lark. For that's why I'm here eh." jack ushered. Scott and Curtis went to the toy room and jack turned back to us. "Cocochinos anyone?" he asked.

"Sure." grandpa said. We all sat at the table and began to eat what was in front of us while jack got us drinks. Grandpa however walked around trying to find a sandwich with mom. Grandma was exploring the kitchen and observing the oven. I sat at the table looking at the deserts. I heard a crash but ignored it.

"Cocochinos anyone?" jack asked as he sat beside me setting a tray down.

"Oh sure. Thanks." I said picking up a cup. I took a sip. A smile came to my face. "Yum. Minty."' I complimented.

"Yes my own recipe. Doesn't it make you feel fresh?" he said.

"Yeah. Totally." I said laughing.

"Oh I just love your hair." he said in adoration.

"Oh thanks. I've been wanting to do it like this for a while. I love yours it so awesome and cool. No pun intended." I complimented laughing.

"Oh you are so adorable! I bet you sing too."

"A little." I said.

"Sing something." he urged.

"What would you like me to sing?" I asked.

"How 'bout '_chestnuts roasting on a open fire'_" he begun.

I giggled knowingly. _"Jack frost nipping at your nose."_ I continued. He sighed in bliss.

"Fantastic." he whispered. "Sing it again."

I laughed before doing so. _"Jack frost nipping at your nose."_ he sighed again and we shared a laugh. I could feel a crush begin to develop.

"So you're the one that controls the winter weather right?" I asked taking another sip before setting my cup down. He gave a confused face before doing the same.

I located my grandparents before leaning in and whispering. "I already know about the legendary figures and all that." I said then leaned back.

"Oh. Yeah so you've heard of me?" he asked.

"A little." I did a so-so motion. "In songs and stories of course. But I never imagined you to look so..." I couldn't find the word.

"Frosty? Handsome?" he suggested.

I laughed. "You could say that."

"What's going on over here?" mom asked as she came over.

"Oh! Your daughter is amazing!" jack said then he turned and asked me, "Will you be my Mrs. Clause?"

"Pardon?" I replied to make sure I heard right.

"You heard me." he said to his cup. Before I could reply a fire bursted from and oven in an explosion.

That's chapter 1! Tell me what you think please!


	2. 2:Trouble with Family

Thanks for your reviews! I really enjoyed them! And it surprised me that I got four in one day. Lol. Well here's chapter 2. I hope you like it! Btw her name is pronounced nee-vah and she's 22 years old. Her mom is 42.

Disclaimer: I only own Neva

"Heads up! Heads up! Out of the way! Out of the way!" grandpa shouted running past us with a weird looking fire extinguished. Jack and I shot up. We watched with a shocked faces. "Back off! Back up! Don't breathe. Don't breathe!" grandpa said spraying the fire with blue frosting looking stuff and covering his mouth.

The fire was eventually put out. Grandpa turned to us. "What's wrong with you people. Were an inch away from a disaster worst than this" grandpa exclaimed.

"I'll get a mop!" said jack who ran to find one.

"I'll find some towels." I said walking in another direction to look for them and taking off my coat while Neill, Lucy, and Laura came up and mom began the introductions. I found one and started to help but they ushered me away saying that they had it covered. Another elf took my coat for me and said she'll put it in my room.

"Thanks." I whispered walking back over to everyone else in a long sleeved purple shirt with a blue heart on it. I was already wearing white pants with black boots.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Scott asked about the frosting covered oven.

"Oh. Nothing except you didn't tell your in-laws that you ex-wife and her family is spending Christmas with you." jack said in a childish tone as he skipped foward holding a small mop.

"More secrets." grandpa said. I was about to abject but another explosion rang out in the kitchen.

Elves started screaming as we look over and saw the hot chocolate machine exploding. Scott held out his arms as he tried to shield us from whatever would shoot out.

"Nothing works in this joint." Grandpa said.

"If you think this is ridiculous you should see the delivery room." jack said with a smirk. I was beginning to get really suspicious of him. Scott turned and glared at jack.

"There's a problem? I wanna see the delivery room." Grandpa demanded worried.

"What?" Grandma asked angry.

They went to see the delivery room while I walked off. But I was actually waiting for Jack to go somewhere so I could follow him and see what was going on but he wouldn't quit following me.

"So what is your business in the north pole?" I asked inconspicuously.

"Oh just helping big red out with things around here." he said as we walked through the village. Suddenly the power shut off everywhere for a moment as Curtis' voice rang out, "emergency in the toy factory!" then the electricity came back on.

"I wonder what happened." I said walking back to the factory but Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me back to walk beside him while saying,

"I'm sure it's nothing the elves can't handle."

"No come on! It wouldn't be an emergency if they could handle it." I replied. I ran with jack following behind me into the factory. It turns out that the naughty and nice center was shooting out lost of paper very quickly, bears were shooting out of the machine, and a fire had started on the tools.

"Where are the fire elves?" Scott asked. Then they burst through the door and began to put out the flames.

"Come on." jack said quietly pulling me to beside the globe to get a better view. I watched as he peeked over my shoulder to see.

Curtis then came walking quickly over in a panic. "Sir. Sir!" he said. When he reached us Scott stopped him from saying anything.

"Curtis Curtis stop. If you're gonna tell me that our entire facilities in ruin and that Christmas is tomorrow and that for the first time in history all the kids around the world won't get what they asked for because I failed then stop it. I can't stand one more piece of bad news."

"Then good news sir." Curtis replied.

"What?"

"Your pants are on fire." he said. And indeed they were. Right on his butt. "Captain!" Curtis shouted.

"I'm on it! The fire elf replied as he put the fire out.

"Oh!" Scott sighed in relief. I heard jack chuckle behind me. Jack and I went to the front of the crowd.

"Oh my. Is there anything I can do?" jack asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you put a chill on my bottom for me. Come on." Scott replied turning.

Jack turned his head to the side with a 'not gonna happen' face. Scott saw this and thought of something else. "Alright then go help the naughty and nice elves clean up the mess." he commanded. Jack turned and went with Curtis to help while shoving other elves out of the way.

Then Scott got the status report on the toys. They were all in pieces. But he got and idea with the rockets. So he started putting them together with magic. When he was finished he had made a rocket powered scooter board. Everyone cheered.

Lucy and I ran up to him. "That was amazing!" I said.

"More like the most amazing thing I've seen in the whole world!" Lucy exaggerated.

"Wait a minute. You guys weren't worried were you?" he asked.

"Not for a second." I replied.

"Yeah neither was I." Scott said.

"Uncle Scott you know what I've been dying to see?"

"Hmm. No."

"Your snow globe collection." she said.

"Oh that would be awesome. Can we see it?" I asked.

"Of course you can. But only if you can catch me." he said before running foward and up the stair with Lucy and I in tow.

"Last one up is a glazed ham!" Scott shouted.

We went into a room with vending machines around. He closed the doors after putting an out of service sign up. He took us to a vending machine that said red deer on it and looked a lot like red bull.

"Ok don't watch what I'm doing cause this is a very secret code." he said rubbing his hands together.

"Oh come on uncle Scott." Lucy said.

"It is!" he said but continued. He turned the knob on the far right to the left twice. "Very secret." he said. Then he pulled the knob next to it out and pushed it back in. The machine made some noises.

Then he pressed the "d" of the word "red" and the 3 red lights on top of the machine lit up.

"Now watch what happens" he said pulling us close. Then the wall began turning us into another room shocking Lucy and I. We eventually stopped. When we did Scott turned us around. I gasped and smiled at the beautiful sight. Lucy smiled.

I put a hand over my mouth in amazement. "Oh my gosh." I whispered. Around us were floating snow globes. It was snowing and the walls had multi-colored changing lights with huge snowflakes on them. In the center of the room was a stand which held a snow globe on top of it.

"Woah. Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"Well I think I told you I have a pretty amazing collection of snow globes. This is the _hall_ of snow globes." Scott replied. "Go on in." he ushered us foward. The snow globes gently glided away from us as we walked foward.

I chuckled as one floated away from my finger as I tried to touch it. "This is so amazing." I said.

"These are all the snow globes for all the Santas that have ever been." he said as we walked over to the stand. "And this one." he pointed to the snow globe on top. "That one's mine." he said.

"It's my favorite. Just like the one you gave Charlie." Lucy said as we gazed at it.

"Yeah you know I'm kinda partial to this one myself." he said picking it up and shaking it. "Its snowin'" whispered.

"You have a good collection Lucy." Scott said putting a hand behind his back. "Too bad you don't have one like this." he said pulling one out from behind his back magically. It had a snowman in it. Lucy gasped in amazement and took it into her hands.

She looked into it. "Its-it-it-its me and Neva!" she exclaimed. And sure enough we were in the snow globe with the snowman.

"Yeah." said Scott.

"I'm hugging the snowman. And Neva is kissing it's cheek." Lucy said. Scott nodded smiling.

"Oh! And it turns pink!" I exclaimed.

Scott chuckled. "I told you your warm hugs were magical." he told Lucy. "And Carol tells me that your kisses warm her every time." Scott said to me smiling. I smiled back.

"You two can share the globe." he said.

"Thank you for the present santa." Lucy said hugging him.

"Thanks." I said hugging him too. He chuckled.

"Well look at it this way. One down. 2.6 billion to go." he joked. We all laughed and went back to the machine making it turn us back to the room.

Scott and I went to help with the tree while Lucy went to go play with the toys more. Christmas music was playing when we walked in.

"Hi honey we're back." he said.

"Oh sweety are you ok?" mom asked him.

"Great! Good news is I get to spend time with you guys." he replied and started helping with the ornaments.

"Sir!" said Curtis coming in with other elves who were holding paper. Scott went over reluctantly. "Sorry to interrupt. There something you need to check twice." Curtis finished saying.

Scott looked back and forth between us and Curtis. "Two minutes." he finally said before going with them. Mom got a disappointed look on her face. I went over to her and hugged her. She pulled me over so she could look through the doorway.

"I'm sorry mom." I whispered. "You know he's always busy at this time of year."

Laura noticed and thought to give mom some space. "Neill." she said to her husband.

"What?" he replied frustrated.

"Let's go find Lucy and get her washed up for dinner ok?" she said. Neill walked over holding the ball of lights. "Leave that here." she said. "We'll be right back." she said to mom who was staring longingly at Scott.

Laura and Neill walked out of the room. Grandma came over and sighed. "Don't worry honey. It's busy season." she said.

"It's always his busy season." mom replied sadly.

Scott eventually came back and we continue but only for about five minuted before his cellphone went off and when he answered it was Curtis. He continued talking. Mom was trying to get his attention with the tree topper. The one that was a beautiful, crystal clear, glass snow flake.

Grandma and grandpa were putting up lights on the archway while I was putting plastic icicles on the tree.

Grandpa started rolling but grandma's hands were full. Jack ran in and helped him smiling. "This building is not up to code." grandpa told him. "Oh." replied jack before he walked over to mom.

"Why haven't you put the topping on the tree yet?" he asked her.

"Scott's too busy." I replied for her in a sarcastic type voice as I started to put on some bells. Mom did a short glare at me but I ignored it.

Jack whispered something to her. Then I heard him say, "Then watch Mr. Clause run right over." he said laughing quietly.

Mom smiled getting the idea then she turned to grandpa. "Hey dad. Do you wanna help me with the tree-topper?" she asked him.

"Yeah. In a minute." he replied. We looked back to Scott and he was still messing with the papers not hearing a thing she said. Mom and I scowled at him.

"I don't know who he is anymore." Jack said before walking over to me, who was struggling on my tippy toes to put a bell on a higher branch. Grandpa and I agreed with his comment. Jack came up behind me and grabbed the bell before doing the job for me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said. He returned my smile. I turned to grandma who said, "You know Neill Lucy and Laura should be here for this."

I heard a noise from the tree but ignored it. "They left a while ago. I wonder where they are." I replied.

"Oh. Some of the Canadians invited them over for cocoa." Jack explained. "You know how they are. Yak yak yak yak eh?" he joked. "Scott!" he called. But Scott continued with what he was doing.

"Honey! Let's put the tree-topper on so we can make a toast." mom said finally getting his attention. Grandpa started sliding again as he climbed down.

"You built this place on a fall line." he complained to Scott.

"Millions of kids in Australia go with out gifts," Scott muttered. "But what can I do for you guys?" he asked walking over to us.

"Tree-topper." mom reminded him. Grandma had already filled glasses with punch. I grabbed one and handed one to Jack. We smiled at each other. Then Scott's phone rang again making us break eye contact.

Mom clinked the glasses together ushering for Scott to get off the phone for the toast. He finally hung up but the phone started ringing again causing me to sigh. Mom glared at him. "I'll put the phone in my pocket. I'm not answering that. I'm putting the phone in my pocket." he announced and the phone stopped ringing.

Mom giggled and we gathered around. "Ok everybody." Scott said as he began climbing. Jack put his arms around my shoulders. I pretended to not notice but how could I ignore a chilly arm on my shoulders not that I minded.

"As I climb up this beautiful tree." Scott said. "I know we've had our ups and downs." he continued. "But as I place this tree-topper in it's traditional place," he said putting it on. "I just wanna say." he gasped along with us as it started to fall. "Hey-ey-ey-ey-ey! Woah. Woah." he shouted as it fell.

Jack pulled me out of the way when it crashed. Shattering the beautiful tree-topper. My hand went to my mouth and I got tears in my eyes. Mom walked over wear the shattered piece was.

"Be careful honey." Scott said. Mom started crying as she squatted and set her glass down picking up the pieces of the broken glass gently. She sniffled as she did. She stood up and walked back over to Scott crying.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I can fix it, I'm sure." he said as she attempted to fix it. "I know you're upset." he began.

"Oh you picked up on that did you?" I said coldly and crossed my arms. He turned to me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked back.

"Well maybe if you weren't working all the time you might know." I replied.

"Well maybe you just don't know the pressure I'm under." Scott said.

"Well maybe it's not as bad as being ripped away from your family and told you can't see them anymore." grandpa replied hotly.

"Dad." mom started.

"Well maybe that's why I invited you up here bud, so carol could be surrounded by her family with love and support while I try to do things you can't even imagine. But rather than trying to make things work it seems you're trying to make things worse." Scott accused just as bitter.

"That's it we're leaving." grandpa said ushering grandma and I.

"What?" mom panicked.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come." grandma said pushing his arm away.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe you shouldn't have come." Scott replied.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come either." mom said. Scott was about to reply but jack stopped him.

"Don't say anything you'll regret." he said. Mom walked over to the fireplace and sat. "I think we all need to cool down for a second huh?" Jack suggested.

"Why don't you and I take a walk." Jack suggested. Scott tried to reject him but jack really ushered him. Grandma and grandpa went to comfort mom as jack and Scott walked out.

"Oh sweetheart." grandma said. I sighed frustrated.

"I'm going to bed. I have a head ache." I said and walked out of the room and to the right down the hall which is where my blue and purple room was. I took a quick warm shower before climbing into bed blaring my ipod in my ears and went to sleep.

thanks for reading! I made this chapter really long for you. This is actually the longest I've made. 8 pages on WordPerfect. Now R&R. Next is how she becomes 'Mrs. Frost/Clause'. Let me know if you want a lemon in there too.


	3. 3:Santa?

Hey! I'm really sorry I didn't have this out sooner everyone! I just turned 16 and my party was awesome! I love my family! Anyway. I took an awesome limo to Applebees with 5 of my besties and then we had a nice dinner with karaoke there. I got a lot of wolf related presents, a nightmare before Christmas cane, $25, flowers, new boots, new sandals, 2 bracelets, and 2 rings. It was awesome. And even though I'm in Florida it's freezing! I love it! It's a nice change from all the warm weather! I hope it snows. And this was supposed to be finished by Xmas but my aunt literally went crazy and threatened my dad and we had to deal with her. Anyway on with the story. You'll like this one. And pardon if I get anything wrong but I've never been to college. BTW I'm making it that since Jack wasn't rightfully Santa he didn't go through the changes. So instead of being fat and with a beard they were a fat suit and a fake beard. Enjoy! Pics are on my profile!

Disclaimer: I only own Neva, Sarah, and any other character you don't recognize. I also don't own Kappa.

I woke up in my nice warm bed in my room at the Kappa house. It was Christmas and even though I was supposed to be home my mom and I were in the middle of a fight. She never liked Christmas time but I loved it. I exited my room to go to the living room downstairs where the Christmas tree was located.

Sarah and Bella were already awake sipping coffee. My house leader, Beth, was sorting presents. "It's about time you got up sleepy head. It's already eleven." Sarah said.

"Well sorry for not being as excited for presents I could do without." I snapped.

"Sorry, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." she replied.

"Settle down girls. It's time to open presents." Beth said. So we began to open our presents from one another and the other house members who were with their families. I had gotten some rings, boots, neon socks, blue nail polish, and some diamond earrings.

"Thank you Sarah." I said to her.

"You're welcome. And thank you for the jeans I've been wanting." she squealed in excitement. I rolled my eye's and got up to get our stockings. I handed them out and we each went through ours. I had gotten some Hershey kisses, scratch offs, a ball full of glitter that lights up when it bounces, and a blue and white candy cane. I smiled and began to scratch my cards.

"Hey Neva there's still something in your stocking." Bella said. I got a confused face on.

"But I already got everything." I said grabbing the stocking and tipping it over. A blue box tied with a white ribbon fell out.

"Apparently not." Bella replied. I got the tag and read it aloud.

"To Neva From Santa." I said. I untied the ribbon and opened the box letting out a gasp at what I saw. "Who gave this to me? It's gorgeous." I said holding it up(it's on my profile). The other girls gasped too.

"It wasn't me." each one said. I shrugged and put it on. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sarah exclaimed jumping up to answer the door. She came back after a moment.

"Uh. Neva there's a man at the door asking for you." she said in confusion. I got a confused face. I got up from by the fireplace and walked out of the living room and to the left to the front door. There was a man in a suit with greying brown hair and brown eyes.

"Are you Neva?" he asked. I nodded feeling too freaked out to speak. "Well whenever you're ready the limo will take you and your friends to the airport for a flight to the north pole. Where you will stay for a month." he said.

"Are you serious?" Sarah asked from behind me. The man nodded. Then we all screamed and jumped around laughing.

"That's awesome!" I said. "Wait. Who is paying for this?" I asked.

"Santa has it covered already." he replied. We screamed and laughed again.

So after an hour of packing and getting things in order. We were at the air port boarding our plane.

"So why do you think you're getting special treatment from santa?" Bella asked from beside me on the plane.

"I don't know. But something doesn't feel right about this." I said.

"Oh Neva. You're always paranoid. Just enjoy this while you can." she replied plugging in her earbuds and listening to her new ipod laying her head back while I went back to my book.

After hours of reading, sleeping, and watching DVD's we finally landed around 2 a.m. I pulled out my fur coat and put it on along with fur boots. It is after all the north pole.

We stepped out of the private jet to be greeted by singing elves. Though they didn't act very enthusiastic. After it was over the girls were laughing while I still had that suspicious feeling in my heart.

"Welcome girls! To the north pole!" a voice shouted. And we saw a man in a big red suit with the beard and all only the beard looked like it was made of icicles as did his hair. Otherwise known as santa. 'Weird that doesn't look like Scott.' then I mentally shook my head in confusion. 'Who is Scott?' I thought. I was brought back to earth by santa continuing.

"I hope you all enjoyed your flight." he said bring his hands together smiling at us before looking at me.

"Oh yes. It was marvelous." I told him looking into his icy blue eyes. I suddenly had a brief flashback of looking into those same eyes but we were in a toy shop. I mentally shook my head.

"Well I'll let the elves show you to your rooms and I'll meet back up with you shortly." he said walking away and the elves picked up our bags and began walking.

The elves each put us in our separate rooms. Once the did I began to put my stuff into drawers which took me a little over an hour. Once I finished I changed into pajamas and got into bed. But I couldn't sleep after an hour of trying so I put on some boots and a jacket and walked our of my room into the dark toy room.

The only light was coming from the windows. I opened the doors and walked out to explore. I walked down the empty snow covered road slowly taking in my surroundings. They looked awfully familiar.

I eventually sat down on a bench just outside of a candy store that was on the edge of town. I sighed. My breathe coming out in wisps. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes enjoying the cold.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice asked. My eyes shot open to see Santa. Only it wasn't he was missing the beard and fat and had a blue suit on instead of the red. He was smiling at me with his hands in his pockets. Though his smile lessened a bit when he saw my confused face.

"I know I look different without the suit, beard, and fat eh?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said laughing a bit and sniffled.

"It's all for the image."

"Image?"

"Forget it." he replied. I sniffled again. The cold does that to people.

"Aren't you cold." he asked.

"Nah. I don't mind. I enjoy the cold." I replied getting up and walking over to a path leading through the forest by the shops.

"You actually like the colds, the sniffles, the freezing weather, or the dying flowers?" he asked skeptical while walking into step beside me.

"I- do mind them. It's the positive things I enjoy." I replied drawing out the 'I' a bit while smiling at him.

"What positive things are there to winter?" he asked as if there was no such thing.

"Well, there's the joy on a child's face when they first see snow, having a snowball fight, going skiing, sledding, getting to stay home from school because of snow, seeing the beautiful rainbows in icicles, seeing frosting in the windows."

"Ok I get it." he laughed.

"Cuddling up next to your lover to get warm." I flirted while nudging him a bit as we continued walking halfway done with the path.

"Huh. I never thought of those things."

"You know what my favorite thing is?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Saying hi to jack frost as he nips at my nose." I replied laughing. The stopped suddenly getting a weird memory of me in a big kitchen singing and laughing with the man I'm walking with now.

"Something wrong?" he asked bringing me back to reality. I looked back at him.

"Have we ever met before?" I replied cautiously.

He got a weird glint in his eye as he replied, "Maybe. Why?"

"Because I keep getting de ja vu around you." I said. We reached the end of the path and the clock above the toy shop said it was three a.m.

"How about we talk about this tomorrow. You need your rest." he said avoiding the subject.

"I suppose." I said as we walked into the dark toy shop. "Goodnight." I said kissing him on the cheek then rushing up the stairs and to my room with red cheeks. Once in my room I sighed in relief before taking off my coat and boots, blowing my nose, and climbing into bed.

R&R my loves! Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! I'm sorry this wasn't out sooner! I'm dealing with a lot right now.


	4. 4:First Kiss

Sorry this took a long while but I've been going through a lot recently...anyway enjoy the story! My ideas for it have changed a bit though. I only have brief ideas but other than that I'm winging it.

Disclaimer: I only own Neva and anyone else you don't recognize.

* * *

The next day I slept until noon. I never really got to do that at the dorm because of classes. I yawned and stretched before getting up and getting dressed in a tight fitting dark purple long-sleeved shirt with an arctic wolf on it. Then I put on black jeans and dark purple winter boots.

I put on some black eyeliner, pink lip gloss, and foundation. Once I was satisfied with my look I left my room and wandered around. I soon found a baking room. I had a flashback of the cocoa machine acting up and the oven on fire but I shook my head of those thoughts.

I looked around for some brunch but could only find sweets. I scowled and got the attention of a girl elf passing by.

"Could you get me a BLT or something please?" I asked. The girl nodded and walked off. I sat down at a nearby table and wondered where my friends were. I didn't have to wonder for long because soon enough I heard giggling and the doors opened to show my friends walking in and laughing. I waved them over smiling. They came over.

"It's about time you woke up." Bella said.

"Well I didn't get to sleep until late last night." I replied.

"What could you have possibly been doing late?" Sarah asked skeptically. I smiled mischievously.

"Well, I went for I walk but was soon joined by Santa. And we flirted." I said. Sarah giggled while Bella made an 'ew' face.

"That's so cute!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Ew. No it's not. Sorry but I'm not into the fat type." Bella said.

"Oh he's not so bad. Besides he could lose the weight. He has an awesome personality too." I told her shrugging. The girl elf put a plate in front of me with a BLT cut into two triangle pieces. I smiled and thanked her.

We continued talking while I finished me food then we went to the toy shop and made some toys before hanging out for the rest of the day. And elf came up to me and handed me a note. I read it with my friends peering over my shoulder.

_Dear Neva,_

_Will you meet me in front of the toy factory tonight after everyone has gone to bed?_

_~S.C._

My friends and I giggled. We continued throughout the day and soon it was night. My friends went to bed even though they wanted to dress me for the "date".

I soon dressed in black leggings and a blue dress that was off the shoulder. I put on my blue boots with black faux fur on top. I put on blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Then put my hair in a ponytail with my bangs hanging to the side. I reapplied my lip gloss then left my room. I hurried outside.

I saw Santa waiting without his beard and fat. He was back in a blue suit with his hands in his pockets and a bag on his arm. His back was to me and he was watching the snow. I smiled and walked down the steps as quietly as I could. Once I was right behind him I smirked.

"Guess who." I said putting my hands over his eyes. He chuckled and turned around taking his hands from his pockets.

"Neva." he said smiling.

"Cheater." I joked. I then looked at the bag. "What's that?" I asked.

"A bag." he said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that I meant what's in it."

"You'll see. Come on." he said holding his unoccupied arm out. I smiled and linked my arm in his as we began walking.

"So Santa-"

"Call me Jack." he interrupted. I chuckled.

"Okay Jack why do I keep getting de ja vu around you?" I asked. He shrugged in reply.

"Maybe we knew each other in another life." he suggested.

"Maybe." I replied. We were soon at the edge of the forest outside of the village.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." he replied.

We soon came to a large frozen lake. There were benches and lampposts around snapped his fingers and the lamps lit up lighting the once dark lake.

"Wow." I said. He smiled and set the bag down then took what he had in it out. Two pairs of ice skates. I hugged myself and looked away.

"Oh gosh. I uh I don't know how to skate." I said nervously.

"Then I'll teach you." he replied. He brought me over to a bench and helped me put on the pair of skates for me then he put his on. He grabbed my hand and kept me steady as we walked onto the lake. The moment we stepped onto it music began playing. One of my favorite songs came on. 'Keep holding on' by Avril Lavigne.

"Okay so you just slide your foot like this." he instructed doing the action and moving foward. I tried to copy him but only fell foward. Luckily he caught me our faces were close. We smiled as he stood me up. He put my hands on his shoulders and skated foward tugging me along with him.

"Just copy my movements the best you can and don't worry about falling. I have you." he assured me softly. He began sliding his feet from side to side. I did my best to copy him and I soon mastered it. I smiled and laughed. He then took my hands off his shoulders.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I cried. He simply turned and took my hands while skating back-words. I sighed in relief.

"What did you think I was gonna abandon you?" he joked.

"Yeah." I replied. He faked hurt and I laughed. My crush on him was growing majorly. He smiled softly. The music changed to 'Halo' by Beyonce. We continued skating. I could soon skate without him supporting me. But we still held each others hand.

After a couple hours of skating we stopped and took the skates off since it was getting late. He put them back in the bag and we began the walk back. We joked with each other as he walked me back to my room.

When we arrived we stood outside my door. I smiled.

"Thanks for the wonderful time. And for teaching me how to ice skate." I said.

"No problem. So same time tomorrow night?" he asked hopeful. I chuckled and nodded.

"Great! Well then goodnight." he said and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I said. He turned back toward me. I smiled nervously before pecking his lips shyly. I blushed immensely and looked away. I heard him chuckled at my shyness. Then I felt his cool hand on my cheek. He turned my face to him. Then our lips connected for real. He pulled away after a couple seconds. His cheeks were red as if he were warm.

"Goodnight." he whispered.

"Goodnight." I replied smiling softly before going into my room. I sighed softly and leaned on the door smiling. I had no idea he was still on the other side smirking evilly before he walked away. "She's mine." he thought to himself.

I undressed and took a long warm bath before climbing into the nice soft bed and going to sleep.

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
